


Played

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, First Time, Genji is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: Genji tells a lie. Hanzo beats him at his own game.





	

“You’ve done this before, right?”

_No._

“Obviously.” Genji rolls his eyes, the barely-there smirk at the corner of his mouth mocking his brother for asking in the first place. _He_ was the experienced one, after all. 

“Prove it.”

Genji looks to the cock in his hand, swipes the pad of his thumb over the glistening bead of sticky clear liquid oozing from the slit. He knows that tone of voice. He knows Hanzo suspects his bluff. But how difficult could it be? 

It’s now or never, and every second he lingers only adds to the arsenal of Hanzo’s pride. So Genji shuts his eyes and leans forward, letting the hot, blunt tip of his brother’s cock slip between his parted lips. He seals them closed around the head, his tongue laving curiously over the smooth, spongy bulb and the soft folds of foreskin. Hanzo tastes good and smells better, so he pushes forward, savoring the heavy, pulsing thickness pressing over his tongue. Genji can’t help but hum in content, smiling around the cock in his mouth as a wave of sweaty, spicy-sweet musk fills his nostrils. 

He could get used to this. 

Eager for more, Genji begins sucking in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and sliding his lips back and forth along the wide, rigid shaft filling his mouth. A swell of pride fills his chest when he hears a sharp little gasp from above - it’s too obvious that Hanzo is struggling with every ounce of his will to stay silent, but Genji’s mouth is too warm, too tight, too good. A quick glance upward reveals Hanzo’s face screwed tight in concentration, eyes squeezed shut, his lips thinned in a stubborn grimace. Genji huffs a chuckle through his nostrils. He’s won this round.

But Genji’s pride doesn’t go unnoticed, and he’s rewarded with a hand at the back of his head, then two, holding him in place as Hanzo starts rolling his hips. Genji ignores the ache in his jaw and bears down, lips sealing in a tight “O” around his older brother’s cock. Soon he’s all too aware that Hanzo is getting bolder, pushing deeper, putting his skills to the test. It’s starting to make him nervous.

“Something the matter, Genji?”

_Shit._  He didn’t realize how tightly he’d begun gripping Hanzo’s thighs. But Genji knows better than to think Hanzo is about to relent. And when the fingers in his hair tighten around those silky dark tufts and Hanzo starts fucking his mouth with wild abandon, Genji braces himself for the worst. 

It doesn’t make a difference. The tip of Hanzo’s prick is ramming the back of his throat in quick, rough strokes, and suddenly he can’t breathe, can’t think, his pride smothered by the screaming emptiness in his lungs and the spastic clenching of his stomach. And when Genji flies back across the floor in a coughing, gasping mess of spit and sweat, he knows he’s been defeated.

Hanzo only has one thing to say as he hikes up his pants, gazing smugly down his nose at the heaving tangle of limbs on the floor.

“Looks like someone’s going to need some practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, fics, WIP updates, etc. follow me at [khateeah.tumblr.com](http://khateeah.tumblr.com)


End file.
